


Hector & Felix Support Conversations

by WolfBeils



Series: Hector & Eliwood Three Houses AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: This is the first of possibly few support conversations I'll be trying to imagine between Hector or Eliwood within an AU where they are students in Three Houses, and some Three Houses characters. It'll mainly be Blue Lions centric as they are in the Blue Lions house in said AU.This first one is of Hector and Felix. A fic by a friend has really spurred my interest in how they'd interact.





	Hector & Felix Support Conversations

**C**

Hector: …

Felix: You there. Hector Von Ostia.

Hector: Yes?

Felix: Spar with me.

Hector: Oh, a spar? You’re on!

_ *Slashing noises/ effects.* _

Felix: …

Hector: …

Felix: Hmph, not as predictable as you seem. You’re just as strong as you look.

Hector: You’re not so bad yourself. Stronger than Eliwood even.

Your sword techniques are strong.

Felix: I’m surprised someone as easy a target as you is so quick.

So fast, despite your seemingly brainless brute force.

Hector: …I’ll take that as a compliment.

Felix: Take that as you will.

Hector: Ok then.

Anywho, good spar, friend.

Felix: Friend? Are you joking? I don’t want to be friends with a bumbling oaf like you.

You may be a good fighter but don’t get the wrong idea. We can spar and not be friends.

Hector: Huh?! What was that for?!

Felix: Idiot.

Hector: You got a problem with me?!

Felix: Yes, I do in fact.

You’re loud, annoying. Your snoring in class is insufferable- it shakes the very room.

Hector: A guy’s gotta snooze!

Felix: Tell yourself that.

And you put so much faith in that weakling Eliwood. And for what?

Because you think he’s strong? He’s weak, just like you are in mind.

Hector: Rgh… Have you even sparred with him?! You’re talking out of your damn rear!

Spar with him, then you’ll see how strong he is.

Perhaps he’ll beat the snot out of you like I did. 

And like I want to do right now!

Felix: Whatever. I’m going, oaf.

_ *Felix walks off.* _

Hector: …

The nerve of him. Eliwood’ll show ‘em…

**B**

Felix: Ngh…

Hector: Heh, did Eliwood defeat you, rat?

Felix: No. Shut up. One syllable from your mouth makes me crave death.

Hector: What’s your problem?!

Felix: My problem is with you. I told you before.

You’re loud, indecent. Get out of my sight.

Hector: You bitter that Eliwood kicked your rear or what, rat?

Felix: …

No.

Hector: That’s a lie.

Felix: Shut up!

Hector: Make me, rat!

_ *Slashing noises/ effects.* _

Felix: I just don’t get it! Why am I losing to a stupid oaf like you?!

Hector: If I’m so stupid, why have I beaten you twice?

Felix: Shut. Up.

Hector: No. I won.

Felix: Don’t you have better things to do? Like wooing your little friend Eliwood?

You might want to keep him close.

Before that boar tears him apart.

Hector: …What boar? What are you talking about?

Felix: ‘Prince’ Dimitri. I thought you would’ve heard me call him “Boar Prince” a few times by now.

It seems I mistake your ability to care.

Hector: …

Felix: …

Hector: What about him?

Felix: Don’t give in to his sincere exterior, he’ll get you. One day, he’ll snap.

…

That’s all, keep your pathetic friend away from him.

Hector: Pathetic? You’re the pathetic one here.

…And don’t think I’ll be believing what you say of Dimitri.

Felix: Suit yourself, oaf. Go ahead and not believe me, who is closer to him than you’ll ever get.

Hector: And what about you? Not believing me about Eliwood?

Felix: …

Hector: I got you there, rat.

Felix: Don’t talk to me, oaf. I can’t stand the very sight of you.

Hector: Me neither. I’m going.

_ *Hector walks off.* _

Felix: Hm… I warned him.

**A**

Hector: Felix.

Felix: What? What do you want, oaf?

Hector: I… I guess you were right…

Felix: …

Hector: …I’m sorry.

Felix: For what?

Hector: For doubting you, back in our school days.

Damn it, I should’ve trusted you!

Felix: Hmph…

Hector: …

Felix: I am sorry too, Hector.

Hector: Huh?

Felix: Perhaps I mistreated you, and doubted you more than I should’ve.

You deserve some of it, but not all of it.

I stayed blind to how much you care about everyone because of a couple sparring matches.

Hector: …It’s alright.

Felix: Are you just going to ignore my apology? Hopeless, you are.

Hector: No…

Felix: Then what of it is “alright”?

Hector: …

Felix: Hector.

Hector: Hrm…

Felix: …

Are you going to say anything. You’re awfully quiet. Not sure if I quite prefer you that way.

That’s not the Hector I or everyone else knows.

Hector: …Fine.

I’m used to getting talked down on…

So the things you say to me… don’t affect me much.

Felix: …Continue.

Hector: I’m known in Ostia for being Uther’s stupid, delinquent younger brother. Nothing more, or less.

…

Well- I was that…

Felix: …

Hector: I’ve said too much.

Felix: …I misjudged you, Hector. You and I aren’t so different.

Hector: Hmph, how so?

Felix: Skilled fighters, dead brothers, hate showing vulnerability…

…And we play into others’ perceptions of us too much.

Or in other words, we hold back more than one should.

Hector: Perhaps you’re right…

Felix: I am.

Hector: That’s a lot of confidence you have.

Felix: It takes one to know one, does it not?

Hector: You’re right.

Perhaps we’ll benefit from staying in contact once this war is done with.

Felix: Hm… I’ll think about it.

But, I’m always game for a spar, Hector. I… enjoy challenging you.

You’re a formidable opponent. One of the strongest fighters I have ever met.

Hector: Heh, likewise.

We could spar bimonthly? Eliwood and I do the same.

Felix: Why not monthly? Two months is too long a wait.

Hector: Monthly should be manageable.

In the meantime, stay alive, friend.

Wouldn’t do to lose one of our best swordsmen.

Felix: Oh I will. The same for you. We can’t lose our best axeman.

…Our best fighter frankly.

And a respectable person.

Hector: Yeah, yeah.


End file.
